The coating of optical glass fibers with low tensile modulus resin coatings to protect these fibers against abrasion is known, as is the desirability of using coating compositions which cure rapidly on exposure to ultraviolet radiation for this purpose. In many instances it is desired to have the coating adhere strongly to the glass fiber surface, and to maintain this adhesion despite exposure to high humidity atmospheres. However, the ultraviolet-curing coatings which provide appropriate coatings for the optical glass fiber are not strongly adherent to the glass surface. Moreover, the limited adhesion which does exist is markedly impaired when moisture penetrates the coating.
It is desired to provide ultraviolet-curing coatings which cure to possess improved adhesion to the optical glass fiber surface, and which maintain the desired adhesion despite exposure to moisture.